


We're safe and sound, away from their eyes

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: “I keep thinking… it’s these clothes, isn’t it?Colette didn’t understand at first, and waited for Lloyd to explain.“These clothes tell people exactly who we are and… they judge us for it. They expect me to know everything, and they expect you to… not. It doesn’t make sense.”Colette thought on it sadly. “I think that’s just… how it is. It’s always been like that."“But we’re all the same underneath, aren’t we? If I didn't wear these..."And thus, Colette's brain short-circuited - even if just for a moment.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We're safe and sound, away from their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is essentially a novelization of a [comic](https://lloydart.tumblr.com/) (please check it out!) I helped write with Frayed-Symphony! We wanted to do more with the concept of a noble Lloyd and maid Colette, and while not everything in this story made it to the final version, (to save on pages and focus on amazing art) I still had so much fun writing this. With the comic out, I feel I can finally put this up!
> 
> While much of this fic is a PWP, I've also written [another story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695545) (that's sfw) in the same verse taking place before this, though not necessary to read!
> 
> [Artwork used](https://frayed-symphony.tumblr.com/post/635600610740289536/frayedsymphony) is also by Frayed-Symphony!

Colette had been a maid at the Aurion household for barely a year, if she was counting the months just right.

Few other noble families would take in someone of her stature, even as a maid. And though she had learned all she needed to know; of helping mend the laundry despite having ruined them with untimely rips or tears in the first place, as well as serving the food even as she dropped them onto the ground just as much… Colette had been grateful to her employer. _Because where else would I be?_

She didn't know why she started feeling so sentimental, even as she traveled through the hallways of the mansion. Through the high-arched windows, she could see the backyard that stretched out into the wooded forests that made up Tethe'alla. Fields of flowers swayed from the gentle breeze, all turned toward the afternoon sun. And if she looked out large enough, she could even see the family dog rushing across the clean-cut grass. When Noishe wasn't beset by his fear, he could be such a happy dog.

Maybe after her brief break, she could join him! It was probably her turn to feed him today...

But when Colette went back into her room, an area placed in the rear of the mansion where she kept a small bookshelf by her bed, along with toys a few noble children had thrown out and she couldn't bear putting in the bin, she was surprised to find luggage laid out for her in her room. All her things were packed and ready for travel, folded neatly inside that luggage that was placed on her bed.

“Huh…?” she couldn’t help but say aloud. She was afraid to move further in at first, as if doing so would make what she saw in front of her a reality. Her room was small and humble, but she had made it her own. Why was everything…?

“Ah, good. You’re already here.” At the familiar voice, she turned, finding her employer standing before her. She hadn’t even heard him come up to her, and tried to swallow away the nervousness in her throat.

“Oh! Hi, Mister Kratos! I- I mean, Master Kratos!” Oh, why did she still continue to make that blunder? “S-sorry. I was just done with my shift today, but…” She turned around, eyes on the assortment of suitcases on the floor. “Um, I don’t really understand why there’s…”

Kratos was sometimes very hard to read for Colette. His eyes would reflect little, and his face would stay impassive, even during that time when she had spilled the contents of Kratos’s dinner plate all over the floor (and even getting some in his hair). He was the same now, his suit all pristine. He was intimidating, but he had been the only one to hire her, and who had not gotten rid of her despite her numerous mistakes.

Although, maybe that was too soon to say now. “Have I… done something wrong?”

At that, Kratos sighed. “You are not fully to blame. I will be speaking with Lloyd on this later today as well.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of Lloyd. Just yesterday, they had gotten back from a secret trip to town. Oh no. “With Lloyd?” she dumbly repeated, forgetting the add in the correct title.

“I thought it would be best if you seek other employment. I took the liberty of packing your things. Rest assured that I will be making recommendations for you to be hired elsewhere. I will also provide you a month’s salary, in recompense for the time you’ve worked here.”

Colette was speechless. She absently gripped the front of her dress, trying to find the right words. His words were kind, even if the intent behind them felt so cruel.

Lloyd had been very kind to her lately. Maybe kinder than a noble son should be to a small maid such as herself, but she remembered his hands on her as he brought her in close for a kiss on that night yesterday… They hadn't taken the time to look around, too excited to be with one another.

“I never meant to cause trouble,” she said, knowing already what she had done to earn this. “I’m sorry.”

She had been looking at the floor, but when she raised her head up, she found the guards of Kratos’ mansion nearby, just standing outside her small doorway. Had they been here the whole time?

“They will escort you out when you are ready,” Kratos, and she thought he did look sad, for a moment. But then, why...? “This is for the best.”

And just when she thought she had found a place for her to belong. With Lloyd.

Kratos seemed to have already come to a decision, but so did Colette then. And she acted before she could second-guess herself. Good thing they were on the first floor….

Even Kratos seemed to not have expected Colette to rush to the window and jump out onto the outside lawn.

* * *

“Colette! Why are you running so fast?”

Lloyd was holding up a bowl full of dry food, heading towards the stable where Noishe was housed in. Servants would usually take care of this task, but Lloyd always wanted to feed his dog whenever he got the chance. Though sometimes he’d let Colette do so, since she always seemed to like it. “Wait, was it your turn to feed Noishe today?”

Colette was trying to catch her breath, her dress feeling so bulky, and her shoes not exactly helping her rush over the soft grass. She might have even broken a heel on one of them…

“I, um…” She pressed a hand against her chest. “I have to tell you… um…” She took another breath.

“O-okay, hold on,” Lloyd said, placing the doggy bowl on the ground behind, close enough to Noishe who was sniffing at the food. The great dog, nearly meeting Lloyd's height, was panting, probably from running around earlier. Afterward, this gave him free reign to place his hands on her shoulders, staying close. “What happened?”

“I’m… gonna need to go. Mas-… Kratos said I had to.” she told him so softly. She bit her lip. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. Now they’re after me, but… I wanted to tell you I’ve been so happy being with you.” She felt like she would cry suddenly, realizing that she would never see Lloyd again after today.

“Wait, wait… who’s after you? Are you getting arrested or something?” Lloyd said frantically.

“Oh! No, no, sorry.” Ah, she made it sound even worse than it was. “I… I’m not allowed to work here anymore. That’s all…” She knew being with Lloyd hadn’t been allowed from the beginning. Why did she continue making a mess of things?

“What?! Dad just fired you?” His voice rose, gripping her shoulders tight. “The hell! And now he’s kicking you out?”

“It’s okay, Lloyd… I just wanted to say goodbye first before I need to leave. Um… I just got scared. I’ll- I’ll go back-“

“No way! If you have to leave, then-!” Lloyd struggled. But it was only a moment before he stood back, placing his hands on his hips proudly. “Then I’m leaving too!”

Colette stared at him. “Lloyd?”

“It’s stupid that you have to go just because you’re not like…” Lloyd looked down at his clothes, the white jacket shining brightly out in the daylight, the material so rich and speaking of nobility. He looked at it with disdain. “It shouldn’t matter at all.”

Colette dared to lay her hands on his chest. She liked his clothes on him, just as she liked the more common red jacket he’d sometimes wear when they snuck out… “It’s okay. I don’t regret anything though. Working here and meeting you has made me so happy.” She was able to keep herself crying, putting on a smile for Lloyd. “I think-“

She heard footsteps from far off – heavy ones, weighed down by armor. Kratos’ guards…

Lloyd noticed her pause. “What is it?”

“I just, I’ll have to go soon.” She laughed a bit sadly. “Sorry.”

At that, Lloyd grabbed her hand and led her down a path. “No way! I’m not letting them take you!”

Colette’s eyes widened, but she automatically followed him. “Lloyd! But you’ll…”

“I said if you’re leaving, I’m leaving too!” He turned to her then with a wide smile. “We can hide out somewhere! Let’s go!”

Colette might have said it would have been futile. Eventually they’d be found, or Lloyd would be in even worse trouble than she would. But his excitement fueled her own. Just like when he had been excited to go with her into town. She tightened her grip on his hand, her feet quickly matching his pace.

“Okay!”

* * *

Even when it mattered, Colette still found a way to make things much more difficult...

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to trip on you and make us fall in here…” The bush they had both tumbled in (or Colette tumbled while taking Lloyd down with her) covered them completely, leaving them an open space in the middle at the very least.

Lloyd was smiling as Colette laid over him, their limbs askew as they had a bit of trouble sitting up, and then decided that laying out in the grass was just fine.

“Don’t apologize, you dork! We needed a good hiding place anyway..” With finally some effort, Lloyd moved up slightly, keeping his hands on Colette’s shoulders. “Can you hear them anymore?”

Colette shook her head. “Not as much, I think we lost them… I guess we did run off pretty far. But they could be near if we’re not careful.”

“That’s still really cool that you can hear them, heh.” With that, he embraced her tightly, Colette now basically in his lap. “Maybe when it gets dark, we can go off somewhere.”

“You still… really want to leave with me?” she asked, her voice so quiet. She was seated against him now, her hands placed over Lloyd’s own as he held her.

“Of course! I want to be with you.” His voice was soft momentarily before getting excited again. “We can go into town and… uh, get some other jobs! Maybe we can go work at dad’s shop and be like his assistants! I already started learning how to craft stuff so it could work…”

“Your dad?” Colette turned to him in confusion. “Wait… did you mean Dirk?”

Lloyd started, a flush rising to his cheeks. “Uh. Wait. Dirk, yeah! I meant… I meant Dirk.”

“You called him your dad!”

“I didn’t- agh! It was an accident! He’s just…” He paused, looking off to the side. “He’s kinda like a dad.”

Colette smiled, leaning into kiss his cheek. “I still think your dad is good… he’s just, trying to protect both of us.”

Lloyd shook his head. “But he follows all these dumb rules about class and stuff! He should know they’re dumb with what happened with mom..” Lloyd stopped, his voice faint. “He should know.”

Both stayed together. The bushes they fell in was pretty vast, the glade around them turning a shade of orange from the setting sun. Soon they would have to leave and decide where to go… but right now it was nice staying here, seemingly cut off from everyone.

Except… “Aghhh, I’m so bored,” Lloyd mumbled into her shoulder.

“Oh!” Colette was startled a bit, but laughed at the frustration in his voice. “Um, we can find something to do, I think? Or we can leave now if you think it’s safe.”

“Hm, we should wait, I guess.” Lloyd sighed, his hands rubbing against her stomach. “Hey… when was the last time we kissed?”

Colette felt her nerves singing just at his words. “Um, only yesterday, huh?”

“That’s a long time though…” he whispered, kissing the side of her neck. Colette stretched at the sensation of his lips.

“Ah… I guess… a while..”

“Hehe, you’re cute..” she heard him say, kissing her neck more in all her most ticklish spots.

They’d kissed plenty before, at first being so shy before moving on with more confidence. When alone, sometimes Lloyd would bring her close suddenly and kiss her on the lips, their laughter traveling through each other’s bodies. He did the same now, kissing her neck as she laughed, and then capturing her mouth to muffle both of their sounds.

But there was something in their kisses now that was different. Something slower, more lingering. Colette found her sounds were fainter, on how much she wanted to press close to him.

“I love you,” Lloyd said to her, briefly leaving her lips for a moment. “I don’t care about anyone else..”

“Lloyd..” she only had time to say before he kissed her again. His hands were on her, and something about the grass and the sky above made her want to cling more. They weren’t in the mansion sneaking quick kisses to the other, or rushing through the streets of town. They were finally alone with each other.

She thought she felt the brush of his tongue move through, and she didn’t stop to think more on it. She heard herself make another noise again, before she tried to give back the sensation. She thought he felt his hand slide up her front. “Nn..”

At that, he pulled back again, looking down at her dress. It confused her. “Lloyd?”

“I keep thinking… it’s these clothes, isn’t it?”

Colette didn’t understand at first, and waited for Lloyd to explain.

“These clothes tell people exactly who we are and… they judge us for it. They expect me to know everything, and they expect you to… not. It doesn’t make sense.”

Colette thought on it sadly. “I think that’s just… how it is. It’s always been like that.”

“But we’re all the same underneath, aren’t we? If I didn't wear these...”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“Like, you know, um…” Lloyd smiled, his hands unconsciously lowering down the front of Colette's dress slowly. “You can’t tell I’m a noble person if like… I didn’t wear those clothes, right?”

“Oh, I guess so!” Colette answered helpfully. “But, you always wear these clothes.”

“Yeah… so um… maybe I shouldn’t.”

And thus, Colette's brain short-circuited - even if just for a moment.

"Colette? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes! Sorry, um…" She found her breath coming in and out a bit fast. But it had been a while since they had ran… This was something else. Something to do with what Lloyd said. Maybe something she had thought about, cleaning out the rooms of the mansion - including his. Seeing all his clothes draped across the floor, making sure she would knock on the door first in case she blundered in while he was changing…

These were thoughts she hasn't meant to think, but ever since they had started their relationship, such thoughts would rise to the surface. And now with him so close, she wondered more.

Her hands idly traced down his white jacket, the fabric creasing underneath her fingers. She watched his chest rise and fall. Was he breathing hard too?

"These are probably stained from the grass," she said softly. "Maybe taking them off...would be..." _Ah, what am I saying?_

But Lloyd was grinning at her, so wide, his face lit up by the setting sun. He moved forward to give her another kiss, eager and swift. It made her light-headed in the best possible way. "Okay, let me just…"

When Lloyd started to unbutton his jacket, he clearly had some trouble at first. That was when Colette reached out again, helping him unlatch the golden buttons, her heart racing as she slowly helped him undress. She had only dreamed of this before...

“Thanks!” Lloyd said, his smile still so wide, even if a bit nervous.

“Y-yeah! I want to help…” When the jacket was finally unbuttoned, she was surprised to find he wore no shirt underneath like she expected. So she was a bit unprepared to be greeted to his chest, already finding her hand on him, feeling his skin and his taut muscles. During his hugs, she’d feel something like this, but it was different from seeing his body like this plainly…

“I… um…” she started. Breathing was, once again, suddenly hard to come by.

His hand went to her own, keeping it on his chest. “It’s okay. But see? Like this, I’m not different from anybody else.”

Colette couldn’t find any way to argue. She’d rarely seen another man shirtless before, so he could be right. And Lloyd was always right about these things. “Yeah…” She giggled. “Maybe cuter though.”

Lloyd blinked, but laughed with her. “You dork.”

Still, with him like this, she wondered on something else now. Maybe…?

“Am I… the same, too?” she asked, then felt flustered. “Ah, I mean… not exactly the same. Just… I guess if I didn’t wear anything too, you couldn’t tell I’m just… um…” Now she was sounding stupid.

Lloyd was listening though, his other hand sliding around her waist, bringing her close. “Do you want me to help you too?”

She nodded before her mouth could deny it, maneuvering herself so that his hands could reach anywhere on her.

Her own dress wasn’t exactly easy to manage. But it also buttoned up in the front, which Lloyd started with first. She bit her lip as he slowly exposed her chest, her breasts still half-hidden beneath some of the garment. Fingers lingered there, already could tell how much he wanted to touch her.

Still, there was the rest, too.

“Um… sorry, this isn’t easy to take off..” she confessed.

“Hm, would it be easier if I started here?” Lloyd asked. His hands went down to her legs. She was sitting back at this point, legs unconsciously widening as he lifted her hem.

“I- I think so,” she answered, swallowing. She had already removed her shoes earlier, though her stockings were still on. Lloyd helped her slide them off. By then, she felt the breeze hit her thighs, the silk and lace now above her knees.

“Oh..” she heard him voice, hands still sliding across her now bare legs, moving the dress even further up. It made her nervous but she liked being looked at like this…

Still.. “If… you’re doing that, it’s not fair you get to keep yours on,” she said.

Lloyd lifted his head, broken out of his trance. “Huh? Oh… you mean my pants?”

She nodded. “Y-yeah… we’re the same, so we should… be the same.” Or maybe she was asking for too much…

Lloyd was red in the face, but he hadn’t stopped smiling as he started to get to his feet. “Okay! Um… I have to stand up to uh, do that..”

Colette nodded, then had another idea. “But I can still help you?” She reached out her hands to his belt, already feeling him, her own smile lifting her cheeks. “That’s okay, right?”

Lloyd was above her, his hair still a bit disheveled from their fall. He was just removing his jacket that still hung off his shoulders. “I think… I’d like that a lot.”

Something about the situation they were in didn’t make Colette want to stall for much longer. All her wants from before was taking over, and she no longer had a job to worry about putting in jeopardy anymore… Before Lloyd could let his jacket fall, she had helped pull down his pants, seeing his cock move free from its confinement. Her hands were already so close to it.

All throughout, she just felt happy, all while Lloyd nervously smiled down at her.

“Maybe this is a bit different…” she said, her voice light, her heart beating so fast. “But it’s nice.”

"Heh…" Lloyd's jacket was slowly slipping off his shoulders, watching as Colette stayed close to him. "I guess different… but I can't really know without seeing."

Colette knew what he was asking, making her heart beat fast again. Her hands stayed around his thighs, so drawn in, so nervous. "Then…um… you should help me too?" She winced inwardly. She wasn’t sure why she framed that as a question…

But Lloyd hadn’t lost his excitement. From above, his grin was the most intoxicating thing to her. She only wished his face was near so that she could kiss him. “I’m on it!” he declared – and then promptly both jacket and pants finally fell to the grass. “Oh whoops.”

Colette giggled. “I think that was okay to happen,” she reassured, hands still dancing across his thighs. And maybe, she had gotten too curious, or too brave. Her hand reached around to the base of his cock, wondering how it would feel. Warm, and soft despite being hard at the same time, and a little shaky-

“W-whoa!” Lloyd nearly stumbled at the unexpected touch.

“Oh! Sorry,” she said, but didn’t exactly let go. “It’s warm.” Fingers brushed against the underside, feeling that heat against her palm.

Lloyd didn’t answer at first, biting his lower lip as she held him, one hand curling and uncurling as it reached for her shoulder… Then he quickly knelt down, kissing her fully on the mouth, a soft sound leaving his throat.

“Mm?” Colette moaned back, his tongue rushing through. Her hand was empty now, but she could see how near it was, how her hand wanted to go to it again.

Lloyd pulled back from her lips, hands already slipping through the opening of her dress. “Ha, sorry…I just really wanna do this now, I think…”

Colette, feeling a little heady, just nodded. She hoped she hadn’t hurt him from before, and was going to ask… but his hands were moving quick, slipping the dress down her shoulders, moving the hem down her waist. He wasn’t having as much trouble with it as before. She undid the bra she still wore meanwhile, feeling herself grow hot underneath Lloyd’s gaze. Her dress would be wrinkled, but again, she didn’t have any duties now to look presentable in them.

Then, with Lloyd slightly over her, Colette realized she was fully naked with him. She giggled nervously again, eyes darting to the side, one hand reaching to wrap around her chest in instinct. “Hehe, a little different,” she said. Even as she looked away, she couldn’t help but sneak a few glances to Lloyd; to his taut chest, to the muscles around his thighs, to how hard he still was. His hair also fell around across his forehead, somehow getting a little messy in his rush.

“Just a little,” he said, his voice sounding hungry, at least she thought it did… He was kneeling over her a bit, palms laying flat on the ground, with one just between her thighs. He was very close… “But you can’t tell at all that we’re from other places, yeah?” Lloyd looked so happy and excited, and that excitement got to her, making her smile back.

“Yeah!” She shifted a bit, wanting to be closer…then blinked upon realizing something. “Oh, but my maid’s cap is still on.” She hadn’t noticed at all at first. It was just something she always wore – sometimes even to bed when she would so easily forget to take it off after a long day.

“Oh yeah,” Lloyd said. She felt his eyes travel up her legs, to her chest, then landed at the cap on her head. “Hm, it looks really cute on you though.”

“Ah, no, it’s…” she started, wanting to protest. But Lloyd was so close to her, the heat from his chest near hers. She still remembered how he felt in her hand. “Doesn’t it look silly on me?” Without her dress to match? Without a role anymore?

She felt his hand on her chin, fingers so gentle against her skin that her breath caught in her throat at the feeling. “Not at all,” he said to her in a whisper, and then he was kissing her again. Something more charged and deep. One of her hands gripped the grass, everything suddenly overwhelming. She knew with each breath she took, her body made it so plain to see. But maybe that was okay – because even in some of their differences, they were the same still. The way she saw his throat swallow, the way one of his hands shyly reached for her thigh again.

And if they were the same, shouldn’t that mean that anything she wanted to try, to initiate with Lloyd… wouldn’t that be okay?

She shivered at the feeling of his hand now placed more firmly on her thigh. But she tried her best to be brave, unwrapping her arm from her torso so that both her hands could hang around his shoulders. “I wanna try something!” she said, grinning wide.

“Huh?” Lloyd said, a dazed look in his eyes. “Like what?”

“Hm…” Fingers sifting through his hair, she moved up from her seat on the grass, now on her knees. “Maybe you can…sit back?”

Lloyd blinked. “Oh…” Then he smiled again. “Yeah, I can do that.” And though his hand lingered around her thighs still, he followed through, leaning back, keeping himself up with both hands on the ground. “This good?”

“Yep!” Even though they had to separate for that, Colette took her time crawling over to him, then resumed her arms around his shoulders again, still giddy over feeling his bare skin against her own. “It’s really nice…”

“Hm? What’s nice?” he asked, though he didn’t seem to mind anything she was doing now. “What you thinking of?”

“Not sure…” Colette felt she wanted something… His cock was still standing straight up, and though she wanted to touch it again, to see Lloyd shiver again and move from it, there were other curiosities she had. Much of it came from the way they kissed. Lloyd had teasingly kissed her neck before…and something from that made her remember tales from other girls that would sometimes talk of such things they did with those they sneaked away with at night.

“Could I show you?” she asked, her voice sounding not like her usual self, the tone low. Husky, even?

She thought she felt him shake, but he looked up at her with all the trust he had. “Sure… you can do whatever you want to me.” Another grin, one that sent all sorts of warmth through her chest. “I don’t mind.”

“Hehe, okay.” With that, she maneuvered to more or less sit on his lap, mindful to not hurt any part of him.

This was only something she heard of, and she worried she would only be bad at this sort of thing. Her mouth pressed against his neck, kisses gentle. She felt him stretch underneath, a pleasant sigh leaving him. Then she opened her mouth more, running her tongue over skin, followed by teeth pressing in close.

She thought she would be confused at this. But it felt natural, the steps to move from chaste kisses to something harder. Lloyd hissed through his teeth, but she could already feel his hands move to grip her waist. “O-oh…that’s new…”

“It’s okay?” she asked, letting go to speak. She saw the dark mark on his neck, a little surprised that it had worked so quickly. “Not too much?”

“Mm..” With his hands, he pulled her in closer, his cock now pressed against her bare stomach. “You can show me more.”

Colette was happy too, her lips tugged into a smile as she pressed them more against Lloyd's neck. She didn't think that anyone could make such sounds from something like this, and she tried, kept trying until...until she wasn't exactly sure what, just-

Lloyd then moved back, hands rushing all over her. "Ah, I want...to try it too.." And before Colette could react, he had already leaned in, taking her neck, his mouth and tongue sucking at the skin just beneath her chin.

It sent her nerves singing, making every part of her feel warm and shaking. "O-oh… it's.." _It really does feel good._ She could hear the soft, wet sounds his mouth made on her neck, and there was the strange need of how she couldn't get enough of it.

How much had she and Lloyd been missing?

Lloyd was breathing harder, Colette’s neck aching as she felt his mouth cover it as much as he could. “Lloyd…” she whispered, too overwhelmed to do the same back for him now. Even in the waning light, those marks shone on him, looking so nice against his tanned skin.

As he kissed her, his hips moved a little, always rushing against her stomach. She was already pressed close to his chest, her breasts crushed against him. The feeling was electrifying. “Feel warm…” he whispered in her ear, still kissing her neck.

“Ah…can you… kiss me? If you…want…” she said, the desperation in her getting out of hand. But he did, leaving her neck to take her mouth. It felt wet, felt so much, all as her own hips rushed against his as she continued to be over him. The sounds they were making were unlike anything she had ever heard before.

“Co…lette…” Lloyd was breathing against her mouth. And it was something in the way he said her name that made something shoot up in Colette’s spine; warm and comfortable and safe. She let one hand finally reach for that hard warmth over her stomach. Just a small touch was making Lloyd groan, meeting her hand more with each small rise of his hips.

“It’s really hot,” Colette whispered, still meeting his kisses, her words muffled as neither could stop. She never wanted to stop. Had it really been just those clothes – with so much meaning to them, closing them off from each other in so many ways – that had made them stop from going any further?

Lloyd gasped as her hand started to move, rushing up and down his cock. Something wet coated her fingers, but that only seemed to make it easier to do this. “Mmf…it’s good…”

She looked at him, seeing the way he scrunched his forehead as she touched him, the way he shut his eyes. His hips moved to her fingers, his breaths coming out in short gasps. “You’re moving so much..” she said in wonder.

Then his hands wound around her back, squeezing tight her backside. With a small lift, Lloyd had laid her on the grass, already hovering over her. “Want you so bad,” he said before leaning in for another kiss.

Colette didn’t even feel surprised at the action. She took his kiss, moaning more as she felt his hardness against her stomach. She was losing her grip, but he didn’t seem to mind, rushing his hips against her skin to get the same feeling. “Ah…Lloyd, it’s…” Then his hands took hers, took both, pressing them to the grass. She shuddered, her body continually wanting and unsure how to get it. All she could do was move against him, letting out every gasp and cry into his mouth.

Something wet on her stomach. She saw the tip of his cock shining from the precum when she could look down. This was another thing she heard from other girls – she heard how it could hurt, how it could be amazing, how fast and deep it could feel. It was hard to focus on that however, all she knew was that she wanted him so much in every possible way.

Lloyd finally pulled back from her mouth to stare down at her, panting hard. His hair fell over his forehead, inviting her to want to thread her finger through the strands. Yet…as she laid back on the grass, Lloyd over her, their hands clasped together, it was just then she saw the hesitation there. A small one, but still there.

“Colette…I don’t mean to make you do this if you don’t want to.”

She blinked in confusion. “Huh? But you’re not…? Why do you think that?”

It was only then Lloyd’s eyes shifted away, something akin to guilt in his expression. “I think that…maybe that’s what I’ve always kinda worried about? That…” It seemed he was pulling the words out of his throat as he spoke. “That, you know… maybe I’m making you be with me because of who I am?” He shook his head. “And now, because of me, you had to leave-“

“Lloyd,” she interrupted, leaning up to him, gripping his hands back tight. “I love you, too.”

He stared, and something about it made her giggle and smile.

“Sorry…I forgot to say it back before. I’m such an airhead sometimes. But, I love you, Lloyd. I’m doing all this because I love you.”

At that, she saw the happiness come back to him, his smile stretching his cheeks, lighting up his eyes. “I love you too, Colette.”

“Hehe,” she giggled in response, raising her head so she could give him a quick kiss on the lips. She felt her maid cap shift a little. Usually it was tied up pretty tightly, but the motions from before might have loosened it… Still, Lloyd said he liked it on her. “So…is it okay to keep going?”

Lloyd was looking more relaxed now, finally seeing how he had Colette on her back like this. One hand let go of her own, but so he could trace it down her chest and then to her right thigh. “Yeah… just still kinda new to me,” he admitted, his face red. His eyes traveled again, traveled lower, his hand moving around her thigh to grip it and lift it up slightly.

She felt so exposed like this, but it only made her feel so light still – not as ashamed as she had been afraid of feeling. Something about Lloyd’s bright grins made it all so warm. She felt his cock rush against her stomach again in the motion, and she giggled, feeling his heat. “Tickles…” she said, unable to stop smiling.

“You’re such a dork,” he said, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the nose. She felt him shift, his cock moving more beneath. Colette shivered, opening her legs a little wider.

Still, she felt him hesitate. Was he worried too? Did he know about those same stories? “It’ll be okay,” she reassured, reaching out to grip him again. So hard and hot, and the delicious shiver he gave her as her fingers explored, as she guided him to her. “I want it.”

Lloyd nodded, giving another shiver as she touched him. “Okay…here goes,” he said, and with an achingly slow motion, he finally moved his cock inside her.

So tight, but so warm. Colette shut her eyes tight at the feeling, head laid back on the grass. “A-ah…”

But she didn’t want to miss anything from Lloyd, and once again opened her eyes to see him. His own eyes were shut, biting his bottom lip as she shifted so slowly in her. “Mm…w-wow, it’s…” Another shudder, one that she could feel more intimately as he still held her thigh and her hand. “Hah…”

Another shift, and this time there was that twinge of pain. She had expected it, but it made her body flinch a bit roughly, her left leg stretching out. “Nn!”

“Colette?” At her cry, Lloyd went as still as he could. Still, she felt something pulsing inside her. Lloyd, who was inside her now… “Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, her hips moving up slightly to take a bit more of him. The reaction she got from him, his eyes widening before shutting them again, head tilted back slightly – it made the initial pain so much more worth. “Ah!”

“I still want it…Sorry,” she said, only remembering to apologize afterwards, all manners seeming to have gone out the window as Lloyd slowly took her. “Keep going… It’s okay…”

Lloyd gripped her hand tightly, fingers entwined, his eyes suddenly more intense. There were times she saw this from him, when they would give each other swift but deep kisses in the hallway. Something there that she could see made him want more, feeling his hands grip to her waist tight. If there had been no one in the mansion, would he have wanted to take her right there? Would he have done everything he could to strip her and pin her to the wall, already rushing through her as he breathed out her name?

…Or maybe she was letting past fantasies get away from her. Still, his eyes told her something about it. Maybe he had thought the same.

Lloyd moved in deeper, his cock filling her in excruciating slowness. The brief sting seemed to dim the longer he stayed in, brushing up against nerves she had no idea even existed. “Mm…I think I’m…supposed to…” His voice felt so far away, her head lost in warmth. Then he moved out from her, just a bit, before going back in again.

And he hit a spot inside that made her curl her toes, that made it all so electric. A moan tumbled from her throat. “Ah…I think…that’s good…”

“Y-Yeah?” he asked, but it seemed like his words were slurring. “It…does feel good…” Another shift, and she felt his hips hit more firmly against her. “Colette…”

And in the waning sunlight, the sky starting to grow dark, Lloyd slowly began to love her. The breeze was picking up, but it was faint in comparison to the sounds she heard between them. His quick panting, the wet slap between their thighs, the brief hints of groans that were starting to grow higher in pitch. Colette arched, feeling as much as she could, everything blending into a haze of want.

“I…I…” Colette panted, wanting to say something more meaningful and more profound, to show him how important this moment was for her, but all she could do was soft moaning that traveled with the air.

Lloyd could barely answer back, his hips moving faster between them, just a bit. There were times she felt him pause, swallowing deep before resuming his rhythm. “Can I just…” That was when he let go of her hand, when he held her other thigh, leaning back up so that he could shift even deeper into her. “Mm, is this…still good?”

Colette nodded, this new angle making him hit so much deeper. And she could see more of him too, the way his toned chest moved, beads of sweat sliding down it. With her hands free, she couldn’t help but let a hand lift to lightly trace his skin. His skin a little damp but so hot. “I like this…”

Lloyd was grinning down at her, still moving in his steady rhythm that both were growing accustomed to. “Heh…uh, you like what you see?” Then he closed his eyes and sighed, all while still moving. “Sorry, that sounded even dumber than in my head.”

Colette laughed again, a little out of breath. Still, she felt so giddy that he wondered if at some point she would wake up from what could only have been such a wonderful dream. “Hehe, but I do! I like seeing you…this way…” The way she could more clearly see how he took her, his cock disappearing inside her with each stroke. She had thought this would have been a much more scary moment, but it had been anything but that – it had all felt so fun instead.

Then she got a little daring, fingers continuing to travel up his chest, seeing the marks on his neck. “Do you…think the same? About liking what you…you know?” She flushed. Even as something silly, she could still feel embarrassed.

Lloyd, with half-lidded eyes, shifted his hands from her thighs to her chest. “Yeah…I really do.” Both hands reached to take her breasts, kneading them between his fingers. Colette shivered, breathing faster. “You look so hot like this.”

His thumbs rubbed her nipples, made that electric feeling travel here as well. Colette arched into his touch, feeling him still moving through her. “It feels nice… when you do that…”

“Yeah?” Lloyd said, his tone excited. She felt him rush inside her just a bit faster – she wondered if he noticed he was doing so. “I can keep doing this if you want…”

She nodded, overwhelmed with how much he loved her. Still, at least one doubt had to make it to the surface. “They’re not…too small?”

And when Lloyd moved harder in her, she let out a sharp gasp, hands reaching for his arms that still held her breasts so well. “Ah!”

She was able to get a quick look at him, and that same intense expression was there, still there. He kept squeezing her breasts, making her feel more wanted than anything. “They’re...perfect…I just want to…” He leaned down, and at first she thought he would kiss her again. But his mouth moved lower, and the wet feeling over one of her breasts had moaning louder, the feeling so sudden and unexpected and completely wonderful.

“Lloyd! Lloyd….” Colette gasped out his name as he kissed her breasts, as his teeth pressed into her skin. As he moved so much faster in her now.

She had never felt so happy.

His mouth traveled from her breasts, the night air making them feel chill now. He reached for her lips, their kisses a bit sloppy from the rhythm. He moved so fast that she could hear him groan with each thrust. It pierced so deep that she couldn’t imagine it ending anytime soon.

“Colette… Fuck… this is so…” She could feel the grass moving, breaking from their roots from continually being pushed against the ground. She moaned louder, letting Lloyd fully take over everything. Mesmerized by the arching of his chest, by the way his hair stuck to his forehead with his sweat, she needed to kiss him back, her tongue moving all around his until his taste was all she knew.

The events from earlier that day had already felt forgotten, already felt not a part of anything. This was just them, finally free to love each other as much as they wanted. Lloyd was moving so much faster now, each thrust making her cry out, making her take a deep breath from the night air. And as she looked above, past Lloyd’s head, past that expression on his face that only she could see, that was only for her… the stars, so many of them, lighting up the sky.

And with Lloyd silhouetted against the night backdrop, Colette felt something wind in her, curling around the heat until she thought she would burst. “Lloyd, Lloyd, I think I’m going to…”

Lloyd heard her, released a moan of his own, and rushed through her even faster. “I wanna come too… Can I come for you?” She felt his hand trail against her breast, then down to he legs, her thighs. She felt his fingers press against the place where they connected, his thumb rubbing her clit as he continued to thrust hard and fast. “It’s so hot.”

Colette could hardly answer back, the new feeling already pushing her past the breaking point. “L-Lloyd, ah, I can’t, I can’t stop-“ And then it all fell over, her words disintegrating into moans, her vision filled with stars, with Lloyd moving against them.

And through it all, she felt him take her so fast, saw his mouth part, saw his cheeks flush red even in the coming darkness. His throat moved with a heavy swallow, he seemed to wince as his own body fell into his climax, shaking more and more of himself against her. “Mm! Colette, I love you, Colette…” And the rush, and the warmth, so much of it, spilling between them to fall against the grass beneath them.

After the heat, she felt him move on top of her, his legs no longer quivering. Just shaky breaths against her neck as his hands wound around her tightly. Still, the sky above them, so wide and far-reaching.

Lloyd was laying on his side, but still he held her close, breathing in and out, his breath hot. “Huh…wow…” he could only say, and then a breathless laugh.

“What’s funny?” she asked, feeling sleepy herself. She nuzzled into his shoulder, addicted to this closeness, this strange high that took over her entire body. She felt like she was floating even though that wasn’t true… at least she was sure it wasn’t…

“Hmm…you,” he said with a grin before leaning in to kiss her, and then he let out a long breath. She thought she could even feel his heart pounding fast in his chest through their closeness. “You’re a cutie.”

She blushed, then stuck her tongue out at him, saying with a tease, “It’s only because I’m still wearing the maid cap.”

Lloyd laughed again. “I’m surprised it stayed on! You must have tied it up really good…”

“Hehe, I am pretty great with knots!” she said, feeling so silly all the sudden. But with Lloyd, she always felt that, even in the midst of her duties. And that was when she remembered what had led them to this moment in the first place. It made her lean into the nape of his neck more, just wanting to stay with him for as long as she could. Because eventually, she knew Lloyd would have to….

“So, where should we head off to next?” Lloyd asked, his voice tired but excited. “There’s this place called Iselia that’s not too far off I think…I think Dirk is supposed to live there..”

She blinked, raising her head to him. “You still want to leave with me?”

Lloyd stared in confusion. “Huh? Well, yeah! Why not? You think I wouldn’t?”

Colette continued to look at Lloyd, drinking in his earnest tone, his optimism. And she knew that her love for him was so real and deep, more true than the stars above them, than the roles they had been allotted to in life.

And he loved her, too.

“Ah, I’m just being silly again,” she said, giving him a wink. “We could go to town and work at a café maybe? I can keep using my outfit for that.” She tapped her fingers against his chest, smiling wide. “But we need to get you new clothes though!”

“Huh, I guess so… My old one’s won’t cut it.” He leaned up to give her a kiss, so warm. “As long as you help me with it."


End file.
